


Sweet Chaos

by oboe7



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Beating, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboe7/pseuds/oboe7
Summary: “I love you.”Simon tensed, it was the first time Roger had said that to him.“Do you really mean that?”“Of course I do.”“I love you too.”
Relationships: Roger/Simon, one-sided Jack/Roger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, Hope you enjoy! I do take constructive criticism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfition!

The moon shone brightly down upon a shadow. Bright enough to see an outline, but not to whom it belonged. The shadow slipped through the woods, pausing for a moment in a beam of light. In the light, the shadow formed into a human, a medium height human with black hair. The reason why it was hard to see what the shape was before became clear, he was covered in paint. Artful red lines covered his pale skin, lines that looked a lot like blood.

Roger stepped through the creepers to a moonlight clearing. Someone was sitting in the center looking at the moon, “did anyone follow you?”

“No”

Simon turned his head to look at Roger.

“You're wearing your paint again.”

“We had a ritual after the hunt, the chief insisted.”

Simon shrugged and turned back to the stars.

Roger walked forward, stooping to pick a bright blue flower, “Here.” he said, extending it to the boy sitting next to him.

“Thanks,” Simon grudgingly accepted the flower and let Roger put it in his hair.

Simon and Roger had been meeting like this for a long time. Only recently had their friendship bloomed into something more. It was an odd pairing, Roger was Jack’s right hand man, one of the ‘Savages’ on the island and Simon was... something else. He was definitely in the tribe of ‘Civil’ people. But he was the most aware of all of them on the island, so much so that it was almost spiritual. 

Simon cuddled into Roger, shielding himself from the chilly night wind. Roger smiled down at his small boyfriend and pulled him closer.

“I love you.”

Simon tensed, it was the first time Roger had said that to him.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

“I love you too.”

Simon awoke to birds chirping. He felt Rogers warm arms still around him. Simon opened his eyes, it was early dawn by the look of the sky and the wind had died down since last night. 

“ G‘mornin.”

Simon turned, realizing Roger was awake.

“Good morning, sleep well?”

“Well enough.” Roger replied, giving Simon a crooked smile.

“Roger is not here, Chief” Maurice reported. Early morning light shone on Castle Rock. 

“Then where is he?” Jack demanded.

“Not near here. We’ve looked all around Castle Rock and the close forest, but he’s not here.”

“Look farther! Search the whole island for all I care, just find him!”

“Why do you care so much about him? DO you have a crush on him?”

“No I don’t. He’s MY hunter, now go! Find him!”

This question had gotten Jack thinking. Did he have a crush on Roger? He had always loved to talk to Roger, and did not like when he talked to other people. Roger had the most beautiful eyes and his hair looked so good long. It fell in his eyes and onto his shoulders. And his muscled chest covered in war paint…. Jack decided he would think about this later, maybe when he was alone or something.

~Time skip~

“I found him, Chief!” Bill pushed Roger towards Jack.

“Where were you?” Jack demanded

“I- I was in the woods-and… and I fell asleep…”

“He was with the batty one from the ‘Civils’.” Bill tattled

“You mean Simon?”

Bill nodded

“And why, may I ask, were you with him?” Jack questioned.

“I-we just… bumped into each other… I-I didn’t mean to-to.”

Jack turned to Bill “Did it look like they ‘just bumped into each other’?”

Bill shook his head “It seemed like they were friends… bit more by the look of it.”

Jack's face changed. Before, his anger had been partly masked by confusion and relief. But now his features morphed into anger and, though it was hard to tell, jealousy.

“Find him, he can't be far from where he,” Jack jabed his finger at Roger, “was found.”

“Why are you looking for him?” Roger asked “he didn’t do anything.”

“He must be brought to justice for subduing my hunter. Bill stay here with Roger, don't let him leave Castle Rock. I’ll take the others to hunt for Simon.”

“No” Roger yelled, struggling against Bill holding his hands behind his back.“He didn’t do anything!”

Jack stood up “Hunters! Follow me, we got something to catch.”

“Don't hurt him!”

The Hunters followed their Chief out of Castle Rock, leaving Bill to prevent Roger from following to warn Simon of the danger that awaited him.

Simon walked through the forest, he knew Ralph would be wondering where he was all night. Hopefully Ralph would believe his story of getting lost, they'd already been caught once. That was before Simon showed Roger his spot, so they moved around the island. Once Samneric found them cuddling. God that was embarrassing. A noise caused him to jump out of his thoughts. A rustling to the left, and then from the right. A Savage covered in paint with a spear in hand stepped into Simon’s path. 

“Stop where you are.” Jack demanded

Simon looked to his right and saw Robert pointing a spear at him. Any way Simon looked, there was a Savage. They closed in, tying his hands behind his back. His feet were also tied, loose enough to walk but not run.

“What did I do?” he asked politely. 

“Come with us.”

For a second Simon wondered if Jack had found out about him and Roger. Unlikely. Maybe it was something to get Ralph’s attention. Jack probably wanted to start a war, again.

“Why are you surrounding me? I did nothing wrong.” Simon was generally curious. “Move.” Jack poked Simon with his spear. 

Simon wondered where Roger was, he did not see him. He was bewildered. Normally Roger would be eager to join a hunt. Why Jack would not let him come, Simon could not fathom. Unless… Unless they'd been found out. Immediately Simon was nervous, this would explain everything.

“Why are you kidnapping me?”

Silence, he asked again.

“Why are you kidnapping me?”

“You should tell him, Chief.” Maybe it was Maurice? It was hard to tell under all the paint.

“He’ll find out soon enough, we’re almost there.”

It was getting dark by the time Castle Rock came into view ahead. Simon shuffled up the trail to the entrance, being pushed and prodded all the way. He heard a scuffling sound coming from up ahead.

They walked under the archway at the entry and saw Roger and Bill. Roger was fighting tooth and nail to get away from Bill, who was restraining him. At the sight of Simon, Roger stopped fighting and dropped to his knees in defeat.

Bill hobbled forwards.

“Thank God you're back, I don't think I would have been able hold him much longer.”

Jack nodded at Bill and turned back to his hunters, “Bind him.” he said pointing at Simon. At this, Roger jumped up, back in a fighting stance.

“Why are you doing this? He's done nothing to you!”

Jack ignored Roger, instead he turned to the savages next to Simon “I said tie him up.” Simon was dragged to a post in the ground, forced to his knees and tied there with his hands behind his back. When they cleared away from Simon, he could see that it was Robert's turn to hold back Roger. He was fairing no better than Bill and had already 

obtained several injuries. 

“Stop!” Jack's voice rang out. “Bill, help Robert”

Jack walked towards Simon, a look of disgust on his face. Then he bent down, so he was eye level with Simon, and slapped him. Roger, now held by both Robert and Bill screamed.

“DON'T HURT HIM!”

Jack turned “You don’t like that, do you? How about for every injury you gave Bill and Robert, I give him two.”

“NO, Don’t.”

“Well you need some form of punishment for your actions, and I think this will work marvelously. Bill and Robert, how many injuries do you have each?”

Bill checked “a lot.” 

“Same here”

“So that's how many cuts and bruises for Simon? You know what? I don't actually care, let's do 100. I hope you can handle the pain.” Jack's face held no expression of pity, it looked gleeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Simon woke up in the dark. Everything hurt. The last thing he remembered was pain and Roger screaming in the background. He lifted his head. In the light of the fire, he could see Bill and Robert standing next to him. Bill was leaning heavily on his spear and Robert was covered in bruises. Simon wondered why they had been hurt. Then It came back to him, Roger had done this to Bill and Robert, and then Jack had hurt Simon. But why? What had he done?

Off in the distance Simon heard chanting, coming closer and closer.

“Kill the pig! Bash her in! Spill her blood!”

“Kill the pig! Bash her in! Spill her blood!”

The hunters, it seemed, had returned successfully from their hunt. They came around the corner, a pig hanging on a stick in between two boys. Simon saw Roger walking unwillingly next Jack, face blank of emotion. The pig was set over the fire to cook, filling Castle Rock with a delectable smell. When the pig was done cooking the boys crowded around to get the best hunk of meat. As soon as Roger got his share he walked over to Simon.

“Are you okay?” Roger bent down and hugged Simon. Simon winced. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m the reason you're here.”

“You have to leave, I don’t want you to get caught. You’ll be punished.”

“Here.” he offered Simon his piece of meat.

“What will you eat?”

“I’ll get more.”

“I’m fine. I can’t eat anyways, my hands are tied.”

“Fine.” Roger leaned in to hug him again, but stopped himself “I love you.” He trudged back over to the campfire, leaving Simon alone again.

Maurice watched as Roger walked towards Simon. He didn't know exactly why Jack had kidnapped Simon, but he had a fairly solid idea. He knew that he should tell the Chief what he saw, but Simon would be beaten again and Roger would go ballistic. Maurice did not want to be on the receiving side of that. He also felt a bit bad for the small injured boy tied to a post. So he turned a blind eye and meandered over to Jack.

“Hey Chief, just curious. Why did we capture Simon?”

“He has subdued Roger, and now Roger is distracted.”

“But Roger only got distracted once you kidnapped Simon, if you let him go Roger will be able to hunt again.”

“Who said that it was hunting that Simon was distracting him from?”

“Sorry Chief.”

Maurice followed Jack’s gaze. Roger was sitting watch over the entry point, Maurice looked back at Jack. Jack's eyes were filled with lust and obsession. Yep. He was 99.9 percent sure they kidnapped Simon because their Chief was jealous and bitter.

~Time Skip~

Roger sat up. He had been pretending to sleep for the last hour so he could go feed Simon. Jack had refused to feed him. Roger had pleaded with him for a good full half hour and still he did not yield. Maybe Jack was trying to starve Simon. Well Roger wouldn’t let that happen. After double checking that everyone was asleep, He stood up, grabbed a 

piece of fruit from a pile and walked over to Simon. Simon was awake, and looked at Roger with pain in his eyes. Roger knelt down, placing his forehead on Simon's.

“I brought you this.” he said, gesturing at the fruit.

“Thanks.” Simon looked at his boyfriend. “How will I eat it?”

“Here.” He held it to Simon's mouth. “Eat.”

Simon dutifully complied and bit into the Fruit, “Thanks.”

Roger continued to hold the fruit until Simon was done. Then he moved so he was sitting next to him, and put his arms around him.

“I love you.”

Simon curled up in Rogers' arms, feeling safe at last. Soon he fell asleep and Roger followed after. They cuddled together, enjoying some light in a dark world.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Roger and Simon jumped awake. Jack stood above them fuming.

“He is a prisoner! He gets no comfort! Get away from him. I must deliver punishment for your misbehavior.”

“No, don’t hurt him.”

“Robert ,Maurice, hold him.”

Robert and Maurice grabbed Roger by his arms pulling him away.

“I’m sorry.” Maurice whispered in his ear.

Roger still struggled to get free, hurting Robert more than Maurice. He had always been his friend and it seemed like he still was. Jack meanwhile was beating Simon with all his anger and hate (which was a lot.) Hitting and yelling at him. Simon's screams of pain rang out, breaking the peace and quiet of dawn. 

Morning in the forest was beautiful. When Roger needed to think, he would take a walk. He wanted to hold Simon, to hug him and take all his pain away. But he couldn’t, not without Jack seeing and hurting Simon again. Roger could not let that happen. Simon meant the world to him. He had loved Roger when he thought no one could. He supposed only an angel like Simon could love a monster like him. A monster, that's what he was. A monster who hunted and killed mercilessly. A monster who had tried to drop a rock on Piggy. A monster whose actions had led to Simon being beaten. Monsters didn’t deserve love, and that's what he was, a monster, and nothing more. 

Roger shook his head, he could not think about that now. Today he needed to create a plan to free Simon. He was not allowed on guard duty anymore, most likely because Jack knew he would break Simon out. Speaking of the devil, Jack walked up beside him.

“Hello.”

Roger didn’t respond.

“Nice morning, isn't it?”

Roger grunted.

“I just want to talk.”

‘I don’t. Not to you anyways.”

“Well I’m talking. So listen. So I've been thinking a lot and I’ve realized I really like talking to you. Then I thought about it more and I really like you. Like more than 

friends, so I was wondering if you felt the same.”

Jack looked at Roger, who looked back at him for the first time in the conversation. For a few moments, it was silence.

“How dense are you?” Roger replied, his voice dangerously cold. “How could I feel anything but hate towards you? Whenever I do something you don’t like, you beat 

Simon to unconsciousness.” Roger was shouting now. 

“YOU THINK THAT IF YOU HURT HIM IT WILL MAKE ME LOVE YOU? ‘CUZ IT WON’T! YOU THINK THAT HURTING HIM WILL

MAKE ME STOP LOVING HIM? NO, IT MAKES ME LOVE HIM MORE. DOES IT MAKE YOU LOOK BETTER? NO, ALL YOU LOOK LIKE IS A JEALOUS JERK WHO CAN’T STAND ME

LOVING SOMEONE ELSE.”

Roger stomped away into the forest.

“He’s been gone for days. Sometimes he disappears, but never for this long.” Ralph was sitting talking with Piggy. Simon had been gone for about 5 days and the Civils were getting worried.

“Maybe he’s with Jack.” Samneric had come over.

“Simon? Never.”

“Not by choice, we mean.”

“So what you're saying is Simon was kidnapped?”

“Exactly.”

Piggy buted in. “Why would Jack do that?”

Ralph replied, “To start a war probably.”

Samneric shared a glance, unnoticed by the others.

“We have to get him back. Lets storm Castle Rock in the morning.” Ralph continued.

“But that would start a war. Just like Jack wants” Piggys words sat in the still evening air. They were at an impasse.

Jack stormed back to Castle Rock in the growing gloom. The first thing he saw when he got there was Simon sitting, tied to his post. Jack’s head spun and he didn’t know what he was doing. Then he was beating Simon with all his resentment, all his hate and pain. 

“STOP! STOP!”

Jack stopped and looking around he saw Roger running towards him. Roger ran past Jack to the unconscious boy crumpled on the ground. He lifted Simon up so his back was leaning on the post. 

Simon opened his eyes, all he felt was pain. Roger’s face loomed in front of his. Had Roger hurt him? No, Roger would never hurt him. Simon looked up, eyes filled with tears.

“It hurts.” 

“I know, I know.” Roger bent down to kiss Simon's forehead.

“Get out of the way.” Jack interrupted.

“No! I won't let you hurt him!”

“Get out of the way!”

“Please! I’ll do anything!”

“Anything you say?” Jack said seductively. “My, my Simon he must really love you.”

“Anything! Just stop hurting him!”

“You be my boyfriend, I'll stop hurting him.”

“Let him go, then we have a deal.”

“No, I’m keeping him as leverage, but he will be fed and unharmed. That's the best I’ll do.”

“Roger! Don’t! Please don’t! I’m not worth it!”

Roger looked down at Simon and kissed him.

“I love you more than anything. You are my world.” Then Roger stood up and turned around.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again on Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Roger was miserable. Jack made him hunt every day and go on long walks alone with him. He hated it. He never had time alone anymore, Jack escorted him everywhere. Roger looked over at Simon. Simon was being treated better, he was being fed and had ‘yard time’ every other day. It was for Simon he did whatever Jack wanted. Roger had so far 

prevented Jack from going too far without giving him a flat out no. Because he knew if he openly denied Jack one thing he wanted, Simon would suffer worse punishment than ever before.

He heard footsteps behind him.

“Hi Jack.”

“Hi. I’m not Jack.”

He turned around to see Maurice standing there.

“Hi, you good?” Roger asked.

“Tired. Just got off the night shift. You?”

“Fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

Roger glared at the boy sitting next to him. “Jack told you to be here, right?”

“No. I came here of my own will.”

“Why? Jack won't like me talking to you.”

“I have an idea to help you.”

“With what?”

Maurice leaned closer, “Getting Simon out.”

Roger smiled, “What's the plan?”

~Time skip~

Roger stood up, he walked quickly over to Simon, who was asleep.

“Simon, wake up.”

“W-wha…?”

“It's me, wake up.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting you out of here. Come on!”

Roger bent down and tried to untie the ropes. “They're too tight. I’ll be right back.”

He walked back over to Jack, and checked to see if he was asleep. Then he slipped the knife out of its sheath. Roger froze as Jack moved. Jack rolled over still asleep, Roger exhaled, he was safe for now. He slipped back to Simon.

“Here.” he bent down to cut the ropes.

“What if we get caught? There is a guard!”

“Shhh, it’s just Maurice. He helped me come up with this plan.”

When the last rope was cut, Roger helped Simon to his feet, he could hardly stand without Rogers help. He half walked and half carried Simon to the exit of Castle Rock. Maurice was sitting there on guard, he turned his head away.

Once they were out of ear shot Simon stopped.

“Won't Maurice get in trouble because he let us get away?”

“No we had a plan. It is almost the change of the shift, so Maurice will say he saw you tied to the post when he left his shift. Come on we have to get to the other side of the island by morning.”

They walked a bit farther than Simon had to stop again.

“It hurts a lot to walk.”

“Are your injuries still healing?”

“I was beaten just yesterday.”

“What for? I made Jack promise to stop!”

“He didn’t listen.”

“Why did he hurt you?”

“I don’t know, he just did.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, you're safe.”

“I’m always safe when I’m with you.”

“I’m the reason you got in this mess in the first place!”

“No. You’re not. Lets keep walking. We still have a long way to go.”

Piggy sat on the platform watching the sun rise. He had so far persuaded Ralph against storming Castle Rock. Instead, he suggested they search the rest of the island first to avoid any direct confrontation. He did not want to go to Castle Rock because Roger would be there. Roger scared him. Roger was dark and deceitful, Piggy was sure he was a 

psychopath. Going back to Castle Rock was practically inviting him to hurt them. If Simon was captured it was probably Rogers' fault. Piggy heard a noise behind him, he turned and saw Simon being held up by Roger.

“What did you do to him?” Piggy ran towards Simon, trying to save him from Rogers grasp. Roger bowed his head.

“It’s all my fault.”

“No Roger! It wasn’t you!” Piggy thought Simon had gone mad, though Simon had always been a bit crazy. Roger had admitted it. This meant Roger had broken the peace treaty.

A while back, there had been a war. When Ralph, Piggy and Samneric were running from the savages, Simon, who had been presumed dead, had found them just as the Savages had almost got them. Simon managed to calm everyone down and agree to a peace treaty.

Now it looked like it was broken, all because of Roger.

Piggy scrambled over to the two, he tried to grab Simon away from the immediate danger. Simon, it seemed, was clinging to Roger, who in turn was holding Simon.

“Piggy, it's fine.”

“But… but-he… but…” Piggy looked from Simon to Roger then back again, clearly uncomfortable.

“Piggy! Where are you?” Ralph came over from the lagoon, and, upon seeing Roger, picked up a spear.

“What are you doing here?” Ralph said defensively.

“I’ve brought Simon back.”

“Why?” Piggy butted in, “I bet it was you who beat him.”

“I didn't touch him, but I’ll take responsibility. Beat me, hurt me, please. I’d deserve it.”

Ralph surveyed Roger suspiciously.

“You're up to something. Aren’t you?”

“Why would I be up to something?”

“Did Jack order you here?”

Rogers' face darkened. “I don’t take orders from him any more.”

“I would capture him, Ralph, he’s here and can be used as leverage against Jack.”

“Don’t let Simon get hurt again and I’ll go quietly. Also Jack’s out to get him, so don’t leave him alone.”

Ralph walked over to Roger and pointed his spear at his chest. “What plan has Jack concocted? Cuz there is no way this is real.”

“If it's not real I give you full permission to slit my throat.”

Finally Simon intervened. “Stop! Just stop it!” He rose shakily, clearly in pain. “Stop fighting! Ralph, Piggy, stop threatening my boyfriend! And you,” Simon turned to Roger, swaying slightly. “Stop trying to get people to hurt you! I already said it’s not your fault!”

It was silent.

“He’s-he’s your boyfriend?” Ralph asked.

Then Simon fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post again on friday! my notes are being weird, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The sun was high in the sky before Jack had decided who would go with him to find Roger and Simon. Maurice was grounded until he told him the truth. Jack suspected that 

Maurice had helped Roger. He guessed that, since Maurice had guard duty last night, he let Roger and Simon escape. Maurice, of course, denied any contribution to the break 

out, but something in his eye made him suspicious. That left Robert and Wilfrid, Bill still being too injured to be of much help. Jack knew Roger would take Simon back to the Civils. Now, Jack could either negotiate with Ralph, or start a war. Jack decided to try talking first, not that he would not fight a war for Roger, but that talking was much more 

preferable.

The Chief led his companions to the pool they used as a mirror to apply paint.

“Cover yourselves with it, we'll need to look intimidating.”

“Got it, Chief.”

When they were done the savages picked up their spears and walked towards the other end of the island.

Simon woke up wrapped in Roger’s arms. He looked up at Rogers' face, he looked concerned. 

“What happened?” Simon looked around at Piggy and Ralph in front of him.

“I was just going to ask you that.” He turned back to Roger.

“I guess I fainted under the pressure like usual, though the pain may have also had something to do with it.”

Roger cracked a small smile, “Remember the first time you had to sing a solo and you fainted in practice?”

“I forgot that you two knew each other before the island.” 

“Ralph! Did you forget Simon was in the choir?”

“I can’t remember everything, Piggy.”

Just then, the boys saw three figures walking down the beach towards them.

Ralph stood up immediately, the others followed suit. Simon could see that the Civil Chief was trying to look relaxed but he was gripping his spear so tightly that his knuckles 

were white. Roger had maneuvered himself in front of Simon, not completely blocking him, but ready to stop anything or anyone from hurting him. Just then, Samneric walked 

out of the woods with an armful of fire wood each. Upon seeing the savages walking towards them, they dropped their loads and, pausing to scoop up their spears, hurried over to Ralph’s side.

The savages stopped about two meters away from the group. At this distance, everyone could confirm what they thought, Jack was leading the little party.

Ralph stepped forwards, “What do you want,” he demanded.

“My hunter back.”

“Roger is here on his own free will, he can go with you if he wants. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Fine, Roger, come on, we're leaving.”

“No.” Rogers' eyes flashed under his bangs. 

Jack looked taken aback. “Why not?” 

Roger glared at Jack. 

Simon was astonished by how genuinely confused and surprised Jack was. He wondered why Jack would think that Roger would go back willingly. Jack had already caused Roger so much pain, he didn’t believe that Roger would ever trust him again.

“What has gotten into you this morning Roger?” Jack, it seamed, was still oblivious or just playing dumb.

“I’m not going with you.”

Jack’s face darkened. “ Why aren't you listening!”

“Do think I’m stupid?”

The others watched as their reality broke. To have, anyone really, talk like that to Jack was rare, but Roger? They’d all thought that Roger was Jack’s best friend, second in command. Now he was looking at Jack with pure hate in his eyes.

Jack's face flashed with relasasion, and shifted his gaze to Simon.

“So you’re the reason he won't listen.”

Roger shifted slightly to protect Simon, unsure how Jack would deal with his anger. Ralph intervened. “Jack! State your business and leave!”

“I already said what I wanted, I want Roger.”

Ralph turned to Roger. “Am I right to assume you don’t want to go with him.”

Roger nodded. Ralph turned back to face Jack.

“You can’t force him to go with you. He’s made his choice, he wants to stay. Now you make yours. Leave in peace, or start a war.”

Piggy added on. “Remember if you start a war it will break the treaty and you wouldn't be allowed to hunt on this half of the island. Which has the most pigs. So you choose.”

“You can’t win a war against me!”

Jack lashed out with his spear, aiming for Simon. Roger reached out to grab the shaft, but misjudged the distance. The sharp point slipped under his outstretched arm and caught Simon in the stomach.

Simon screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Jack pulled his arm back to strike again but this time Roger caught the spear, yanking it from Jack's grasp. 

“Leave Jack, or die.” Rogers' glare was so intense that Jack did not question it. He turned and, beckoning Robert and Wilfrid, walked up the beach to the jungle.

As soon as the savages left Roger knelt down at Simon’s side. The small boy’s eyes were filled with pain as he looked at Roger. 

“Ralph, help me stop the bleeding!” Piggy was working frantically on the spear wound, holding his shirt against the opening. Thankfully the spear had not gone through Simon's torso, but they had no idea of what internal damage had been done.

Simon reached for Rogers hand and clasped it tightly. Roger bent down to kiss the boy's forehead.

“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”

Simon whimpered in pain.

Roger knew that unless they were rescued soon, Simon would die. A wound that bad was bound to get infected unless treated properly. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, he would not scare Simon.

“We just need to stop the bleeding Simon, you’ll be okay then.”

Simon reached his hand up to rest it on Rogers cheek. Roger smiled sadly down at him, he could not cry, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t. Roger started to cry, he did not know what he would do if Simon died, he couldn’t deal with that. Simon was the only thing between him and death. If he died, well, Roger would soon follow. But Roger could not think of that, he had to stop Simon from dying.

Roger turned to glance at the puncture, it was still bleeding heavily. If it didn’t stop soon Simon would bleed out. Roger looked back at Simon, the look on his face told him that Simon knew how bad the cut was. Roger was really starting to cry now.

“I love you.” Simon's face was contorted in pain.

Roger kissed him again, “I love you too. So so so much.”

Simon smiled weakly and then turned to stare unseeing into the starry night sky.

“Please don’t go, please... Simon! No… no, no-no-no-NO-”

Simon couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t, just couldn’t. Roger checked for a pulse, nothing. No breath crossed Simon's lips, no heart beat in his chest, his eyes stayed open for much too long.

Roger broke, he started to cry like he’d never before. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest, his mind was blank except for pain. Pain like no sword or spear could cause. Pain that only a loved one could give you. Roger cried till he could no more, and when he finally came to awareness he saw that he was alone, and that it was high tide. 

The water had inched up on the beach so he was sitting in an inch of water. Roger turned to see Simon, eyes reflecting the starry sky, surrounded by bio-luminescence. 

The little bits of light were very dense around his head, forming a ring just like a halo. Roger reached down to close his eyes, now, except for the gash, he could pass for sleeping. 

Seeing Simon like this, so innocent, undeserving of this fate, an angel on the earth, something in Roger snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think i'm evil now, what till you see the next chapter on Monday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Roger stood on the beach, body and spear dripping in blood. He smiled, to himself, as there was not another living soul on the island. Just him, and the Beast he had become. Jack had been the first to die, the rest of his tribe following soon after, falling to fire or spear. 

Piggy and Ralph had been next. Piggy was an easy kill, clinging to the coach as he went. Ralph had been trying to protect the littluns, he died quickly, but he gave enough time for Samneric to lead some of the littluns into the jungle. The fire Roger had set took care of them quite quickly.

“Roger.”

Roger spun around, who had said that? There was no one else here, he had made sure of that.

“Roger.”

The voice came from his other side, no… not THE voice... Simon's voice. But Simon… Simon was dead. Rogers body was racked with sobs again, causing him to fall to his knees. 

“Roger, why?”

He looked up, Simon was standing over him, he leaned down to place a hand on Rogers cheak. Roger tried to hold his hand there, afraid he would disappear, but nothing was there. He could still see Simon, but could not touch him. Roger reached to caress Simon's face, but stopped, finally seeing his hand. Covered in blood and dirt, unfit to even touch an angel like Simon.

“I’m so sorry… I couldn’t save you..”

“Shh, Shh, it’s okay.”

“I don’t deserve you, I’m-I’m a monster.”

Simon’s ghost (that is what Roger decided he was) crouched down so he was eye level with him, and placed his forehead on Rogers dirty one.

“I love you, and only you.”

Roger decided Simon must not have known what he did.

“But I killed them, all of them…”

“That wasn’t you, I know you, and I love you.”

Roger started to sob again, he did nothing to deserve Simon's love.

“I love you too, so much.”  
When Roger finally stopped crying he was, once again, alone.

He remembered something Simon had said before the island had descended into chaos, “Maybe, maybe there is a beast. What I mean is… maybe it’s only us.” Roger was no longer, he was the beast. 

He unsheathed Jack's knife, he would kill the beast, he would rid the island of its last one.   
Roger took a deep breath and dragged the blade across his wrist. His warm blood ran down his wrist, dripping down to the sand, joining the blood of the boys who had been unjustly murdered. Roger drew the knife along the other wrist, deeper this time. He lay down in the sand, looking up into the smoke filled night sky, letting his blood pay the debt of lives he had taken. 

His vision blurred and there was a ringing in his ears.

“Roger… Roger NO!”

“Simon…” Roger looked up at the slowly fading sky for one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I would just like to thank my best friend for editing this and incurring me to keep going!

Simon woke to the sound of the jet engines. He blinked, trying to remove the fading image of fire that still danced across his vision. Simon's gaze drifted around the plane, taking in the people looking at their phones or sleeping. He and his boyfriend were flying back to England after visiting his parents in America. 

“You good?” Roger had removed one of his air pods from his ear, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah. I just had the weirdest dream.”

Simon looked out the window, a small green island stood out amongst the expanse of deep blue sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave a comment!


End file.
